1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a light emitting device and a light emitting device package.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) is one of light emitting devices which emit light when a current is applied. The LED can emit light with high efficiency, so that an energy saving effect is excellent.
Recently, a problem of brightness of the LED has largely been resolved, and the LED is applied to various devices such as a backlight unit of a liquid crystal display device, an electronic billboard, an indicator, home appliances, etc.
Particularly, a nitride-based semiconductor light emitting device with high efficiency and high output can be implemented by having excellent characteristics in electron affinity, electron mobility, electron saturation velocity, and electric field breakdown voltage, and has received much attention as an eco-friendly device because it does not include harmful materials such as arsenic (As) or mercury (Hg).